<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je te remercie [ IN EDIT] by Rae_Burgess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385775">Je te remercie [ IN EDIT]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Burgess/pseuds/Rae_Burgess'>Rae_Burgess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship to Love, Lune - Freeform, Magie, Moon, Multi, OC, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Burgess/pseuds/Rae_Burgess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est une fanfiction sur elle et Seth. </p><p> </p><p>Son but été de pouvoir intégrer les Chevaliers de l'Aube.<br/>Elle a traversé tout le pays pour arriver au Conecticut.<br/>Dans un bois claire la journée et ostil le soir .<br/>C'est là qu'elle l'a rencontré . Seth Sorenson. </p><p>Un aimant à problème.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Sorenson/Oc, Seth Sorenson/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dans les bois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy ♡</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Son objectif été de pouvoir intégrer les Chevaliers de l'Aube.<br/>Elle a traversé tout le pays pour arriver au Conecticut.<br/>Dans un bois claire la journée et ostil le soir .<br/>C'est là que tu l'as rencontré . Seth Sorenson.</p><p>Un aimant à problème.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Qui peut empêcher Seth de faire ce qu'il veut ? Comme par exemple aller dans les bois? Allez y ! Donnez moi une réponse !</b>
</p><p> </p><p>PDV: CHLOÉ </p><p> J'en ai tellement marre de marcher... J'ai des branches et des feuilles dans les cheveux. Je me demande qui m'a envoyé ici ! </p><p>Ah oui... c'était moi-même. </p><p>Je commence à regretter. J'ai l'impression que plein d'œil observe mes moindre faits et gestes. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant j'ai entendu un " crac" derrière moi.Il y a quelque chose qui a choisi de rôder dans les parages. Je me remercie d'avoir pris de quoi me défendre. </p><p>Je me rapproche de la source du bruit, prépare mon arme préférée à être utilisée. </p><p>Haaa ... mon gant arbalète. Je l'ai fais moi même! Merci les cours de travaux pratiques. C'est une sorte de mitaine en ferraille décorée avec un emplacement de flèches sur le dos de la main et une gâchette au niveau du pouce. Un peu plus pratique q'une arbalète normal.</p><p>Je me rapproche de la source du bruit tout doucement, quand soudain j'entends une branche craquer. </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Qui va là? </em></p><p>Je me retourne pour voir finalement un faune. Un satyre! Aux temps pour moi!  </p><p><strong>Chloé</strong> : Salut ?</p><p><strong>🐏</strong> : Qui es tu ?</p><p>
  <b>Chloé: </b>
  <em>Hmm... Tu as mangé des baies empoisonnés. Je viens du fruit de ton imagination !</em>
</p><p>🐏:  Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. </p><p>
  <strong>Chloé:  </strong>
  <em>Non je ne te mens pas, regarde !</em>
</p><p>J'ai donc lancé un fumigène. Ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai eu car j'ai oublié ! Mais en tout cas j'ai réussi à m'enfuir</p><p>D'ailleurs! Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je peux parfois m'énerver un peu trop...</p><p>Je m'appelle Chloé McKellan. J'ai la nationalité japonaise mais j'ai toujours vécu en Amérique. Ma mère est japonaises. Mon père a divorcé de ma mère quand j'avais dix ans. Il s'est remariée avec une femme qui s'appelle Harley. Elle est plutôt cool mais je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec elle. Alors que ma mère aussi est cool... mais un peu stricte , elle est vraiment gentille ! Mais elle déteste le manque de respect. </p><p>Il y a tout un programme de garde pour les vacances. Mais la plupart du temps je suis avec ma mère. C'est elle qui a obtenu ma garde . Sinon j'ai une grande soeur, on a 4 ans de différence et, elle a 20 ans dans quelques mois. </p><p>PDV: KENDRA</p><p> Ça fait un bon bout de temps que Seth est parti. Il est sûrement en train de passer du temps avec les satyres...</p><p><strong>??? </strong>: <em>Psst! Kendra! </em></p><p>Tiens! Quand on parle du satyre on en voit les cornes. </p><p><strong>Kendra</strong> : <em>Newel? Il y un problème? </em></p><p><strong>Newel</strong> : <em>Kendra! Je viens de prévenir.</em> </p><p>Me prévenir de quoi ?</p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Comment ça? </em></p><p><strong>Newel: </strong> <em>Il y a une fille qui rôde dans les bois. Elle a l'aire de chercher quelque chose.</em> </p><p>
  <strong>Kendra: </strong>
  <em>Vraiment ?!</em>
</p><p><strong>Newel: </strong> <em>Elle te dépasse de quelques centimètres. Elle porte un jean bleu, des boots noires, un pull rouge et blanc à carreaux noir, elle a la peau plutôt basané et des cheveux frisés mi-long. </em><em>Elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder </em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Et tu n'auras pas vu Seth?</em></p><p><strong>Newel: </strong> <em>Il n'est pas encore revenu? On était ensemble il y a pas longtemps. Il aurait dû déjà être revenu. </em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Je vais prévenir grand-père. Je flaire quelque chose de pas bon, elle est pas net cette histoire. </em></p><p> </p><p>********************************</p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Donc tu es en train de me dire que Seth est dehors seul et qu'il y a une personne qui rôde et il n'est toujours pas rentré. </em></p><p>
  <strong>Kendra: </strong>
  <em>j'espère qu'il va bien...</em>
</p><p>PDV: EXTERNE </p><p>○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○</p><p>Après avoir passé du temps avec les satyres, Seth s'était aventuré hors des sentiers et il s'est ... comme qui dirais-je ...</p><p>Perdu ...</p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond. Je vais bien finir par me retrouver! </em></p><p>
  <em>《Grrr》</em>
</p><p>Seth se retourna et c'est à ce moment qu'une grande matière sombre fonçais sur lui.</p><p>Il n'eut que le temps de l'esquiver qu'un individu fut son entrée et engagea un combat avec la matière.</p><p>Les coups de dagues fondaient l'air et, enfin la matière sombre se dissipe dans l'air après être succombé à ses blessures. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong><em>M-merci</em> </p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>De rien. </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les parages?</em></p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Tu ne connaîtrais pas pas Fablehaven par hasard?</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Et ... pourquoi tu veux aller à Fablehaven?</em></p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Tu sais des choses!</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Q-quoi? Non je sais rien. </em></p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Si tu sais des choses. Je t'ai demandé si tu connaissais Fablehaven, je n'ai jamais demandé si tu savais où ça se trouve et je n'ai même pas précisé ce c'était. Et tu viens d'avouer que tu savais que c'était un endroit. Et j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas avoir des enfants d'environ notre âge dans les parages. Alors tu sais où ça se trouve. Je me trompe?</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Non t'as raison ...</em></p><p><strong>??? </strong>: <em>Humm ... Très bien! Tu as une dette envers moi.</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong><em>Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!</em> </p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu m'es redevable. </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver à ce que je sache! </em></p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Là n'est pas la question. Tu dois faire un truc pour moi.</em></p><p><strong>Seth:  </strong> *Soupir *<em>... </em><em>Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste?</em></p><p>L'individu souria malicieusement. </p><p>*************************</p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>C'est trop COOL !!</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Quoi?</em></p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>D'être le petit fils du chef des Chevaliers de l'aube. </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>C'est pas la joie tout les jours ...</em></p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Toi aussi t'es un chevalier?</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong><em>Quoi, ça se voit tant que ça? </em> <span class="u">dit-il fière </span></p><p><strong>???: </strong>... <em>Non. C'est pour ça que je te demande.</em></p><p> </p><p>.................................................. .....</p><p><strong>??? </strong>: <em>En faite, c'est quoi ton nom?</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Seth. Seth Sorenson. Et toi?</em></p><p><strong>???: </strong><em>Chloé McKellan</em> </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>T'as un deuxième prénom? </em></p><p>
  <strong>Chloé: </strong>
  <em> pourquoi?</em>
</p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Si jamais tu restes dans les environs, il faudra bien te trouver un surnom.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Chloé: </strong>
  <em>appelle moi comme tu veux .</em>
</p><p>********</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard devant le portail </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Restes ici, je reviens. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>PDV: KENDRA</p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Où t'étais encore passé! </em><em>Tu nous as fais une peur bleue!</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Je te l'ai dit: je suis allé faire un tour. </em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Peu importe! </em><em>Écoute ... Il y a-</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Pas le temps! </em><em>Faut que je me dépêche! </em></p><p>Après il s'est enfuie en courant vers la maison. </p><p> </p><p>PDV: SETH </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Grand-père! </em></p><p><strong>Stan S</strong> : <em>Seth! </em><em>Tu es revenu. J'ai à te parler jeune homme.</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Avant ça, tu pourrais me dire où sont les registres d'accès?</em> </p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Pourquoi tu en aurais besoin? </em></p><p>Seth raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait, et que cette fille tien à avoir une dette </p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>J'ai quelques questions à lui poser...</em> <em>Tu peux l'amener à mon bureau.  </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Heu ... ok</em> </p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p>PDV: CHLOÉ</p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Je t'emmène voir mon grand-père.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Chloé: </strong>
  <em>Quoi?! </em>
  <em>Déjà? J'ai même pas eu le temps de visiter!</em>
</p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Bah tu vas visiter après</em> ! </p><p>En tout cas, de ce que j'ai pu voir je me demande si ce ne sont pas des riches!</p><p>C'est hyper beaux tout ce qui m'entoure. J'espère pouvoir faire un tour plus tard. </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Toc Toc </p><p>Avant d'avoir une réponse je rentre. C'est ma chance je ne vais pas la laisser s'échapper! </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Excusez moi?</em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Approche, n'ai pas peur. </em></p><p>Il est assis dans un énorme fauteuil, dos à moi et il me demande de ne pas avoir peur.</p><p>Les gens ici sont un peu bizarres ...</p><p>Malgré ça je m'approche comme il me la demandé.</p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>J'aimerais un résumé de pourquoi et comment tu es arriver ici. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Oh... Oui bien-sûr </em> <em>. Et bien un jour j'étais dans un café et j'ai entendu des gens parler derrière moi. Ils parlaient de leur place dans les chevaliers de l'aube. Et ils ont mentionné les exploits des enfants Sorenson avec les créateurs magiques à Fablehaven aux Connecticut. Et depuis que je suis petite je vois des créateurs, mais personne ne me crois alors j'ai pensé que si je venais ici j'aurais des réponses. Par ailleurs, vous devriez sanctionner </em> <em>ces chevaliers pour</em> <em> leur indiscrétion. ils sont sensé</em> <em>s être des sortes d'agents secret , non ?</em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong>C'est vraiment dangereux. <em>Mais ton courage à payé car tu es là devant moi aujourd'hui. T'es parents doivent vraiment te faire confiance, mais moi puis-je te faire confiance? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>À ce sujet ... Disons que j'ai un peu mentie à mes parents pour être ici.</em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Bien évidemment et tu as bien fait ! </em><em>Que les as-tu dis?</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:  </strong> <em>J'ai dis à ma mère que je voulais m'inscrire une école réputés dans le Connecticut. Je lui ai dit que c'était merveilleux. Et qu'il fallait passer un test pour être accepté. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de site Internet et qu'il y avait une maison des étudiants.</em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Cela peut se tenir...</em> <em>Tu mens très bien</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>C'est un compliment?</em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Je vais te faire passer des épreuves. Et si jamais tu réussi, mentir sera un atout pour toi. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Vraiment?! Vous ... vous souhaitez? </em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Tu as fais un long voyage. Je ne vais pas refuser sans même te tester.</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Ho merci! Mille et une fois merci! Avec tous ça j'allais oublier, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle voudrait vous parler quand je serai arrivée. </em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Aucun problème. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Je l'appelle de suite. </em></p><p>Je compose rapidement le numéro de mère et elle répond aussi vite que possible <em>. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Maman. Je suis arrivée. Oui je vais bien. Je te le passe. </em></p><p> Il a pris mon téléphone et sort de la pièce avant de sortir il se tourna vers moi et dit:</p><p>
  <em>Reste ici, d'accord?</em>
</p><p>Bien sûr je vais attendre. Je ne fais que ça de puis que je suis ici! </p><p>Je vais en profiter pour visiter le bureau se sera déjà fait au moins. </p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard j'ai entendu quelqu'un cogné à la porte.</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Entrée!</em></p><p><em>Une </em> <em>fille un peu plus âgée entra dans la pièce.</em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Qui es-tu? </em> <span class="u">demanda-elle méfiante</span></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Je suis Chloé McKellan, enchantée. </em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Où est mon grand père?</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Ho! Tu es la petite fille de Stan Sorenson?</em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Oui...</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Alors si je ne me trompe pas tu es la ... grande soeur de Seth? </em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Non tu ne te trompes pas ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>J'ai décroché un essaie pour devenir Chevalièr de l'aube </em></p><p>
  <strong>Kendra: </strong>
  <em>Ooh-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Au moment où elle commença avec la phrase Stan est revenue dans le bureau. </em>
</p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Kendra,Tu fais la connaissance de Chloé? </em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>En faite je voulais te demander comment on allait faire </em><em>pour la personne qui rôde dans les bois. </em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Je pense que l'affaire est close</em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Comment? </em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Newel t'as décrit comment elle était, n'est ce pas? </em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Oui? </em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Il se pourrait qu'elle soit en face de toi.</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Moi?</em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>un satyre nous a averti que tu te baladais dans les bois.</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Ha! le satyre. C'est vraie que j'en avais croisé un tout à l'heure. </em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Bon, du coup je ne vous dérange pas plus.</em></p><p>
  <em>J'ai sourie amicalement</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chloé: </strong>
  <em> à plus tard! </em>
</p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Bon et bien, <em>ta mère </em><em>et</em> moi sur un parler et c'est réglé. Elle pense que tu es en essai. Comme les vacances d'été sont bientôt finies je pense t'inscrire à une école. Car pour la mission que je vais te confier va se passer dans ton nouveau lycée. Tu auras droit à un mentor et deux coéquipiers. Des questions? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Où vais-je rester? </em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Tu vas cohabiter avec nous. Tu auras remarqué qu'il y a assez d'espaces.</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Et qui sera mon mentor?</em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Se sera Seth</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Pardon?</em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Tu as bien entendu. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un de plus compétent?</em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Si vous le dites, alors je vous crois. </em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Je vais faire une réunion générale ce soir. </em> <em>Où tu te présentera. Une dernière chose! T'es affaire arrive bientôt. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Génial ! Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser. </em></p><p><strong>Stan S: </strong> <em>Je ne te retiens pas plus alors.</em></p><p>Sur ce je suis sorti du bureau le coeur legé</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>N / A: le chapitre 1 est fini je pense qu'il est assez long. J'ai passé quatre jours à l'écrire J'espère que ca vous a plu! ♤</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On clarifie.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maintenant je me rends compte que le Seth/Reader par en fumée car j'ai donné une vie au Reader . Donc c'est plus un Seth/OC n'est-ce pas ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PDV: EXTERNE </p><p>Notre chère Chloé descendait les escaliers et arriva en bas elle vit Kendra en pleine lecture.</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Re bonjour!</em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Salut ...  </em><span class="u">dit-elle sans lever les yeux du livre </span></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> Heu ... je ne voudrais pas te déranger mais ...</p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Oui? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Tu pourrais me faire visiter les lieux?</em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Tu ne demandes pas à Seth? </em> <span class="u">demande-elle en levant enfin les yeux </span></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Hmmm ... Tu m'as l'aire plus qualifié, à vrai dire </em> <span class="u">elle rigole </span></p><p><b> Kendra: </b><em>Tu as peut-être raison! </em> <span class="u">elle rigole à son tour</span> Allons-y.</p><hr/><p><strong>Kendra</strong> : Et là c'est la grange. Tu devrais demandé à Dale avant d'y aller. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> * inspire * Maintenant que ce stresse est passé je peux enfin être moi-même.</p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> Il ya d'autres facettes de ta personnalité?</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> Mon père dit que quand je suis dans un environnement inconnu, je dois analyser et être prudente. </p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> Il parle comme mon grand-père dis donc! </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> Hmmm ... les vacances d'été sont bientôt finies, tu passes dans quelle classe? </p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> Terminale et toi?</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> En seconde, comme Seth n'est ce pas?</p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> Tu analyses très bien.</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> Merci ... J'ai aussi analysé que tu ne m'aimais pas trop. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me faire visiter. </p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> Et bien ton plan à marché car je t'apprécie. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> Tant mieux alors. Tu peux retourner à ta lecture. </p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> À plus tard. </p><p>PDV: CHLOÉ </p><p>Très bien. Explorons les lieux!</p><p> </p><p>Les jardins sont très beaux. Je me fais une joie de vivre ici pour les prochains mois!</p><p>En marchant je fais très attention à ne pas écraser quelques fées à mon passage. Je voudrais pas ça sur les consciences!</p><p>Mes jambes ou alors ma curiosité, me menèrentvers la grange. Kendra a mentionné un certain "Dale"</p><p>Je vais juste jeter un coup d'oeil. J'ouvre la grande porte et ce que je vois est- </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>ÉNORME !!! </em></p><p>Il y a une vache de plus de trois mètres de haut devant moi. Je sens que je ne vais vraiment pas m'ennuyer.</p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Je peux savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu es là?</em></p><p>Je me retourne pour voir un homme, ma foi <em>très</em> beau et bien bâti dans l'embrasure de la porte.</p><p>(N / A: Je n'aime pas la description de Dale faite par Brandon Mull, "dégingandé" n'est pas ce quest une personne qui travaille dur tout le temps!)</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Je m'appelle Chloé. </em><em>Je jette un coup d'oeil mais si ça vous dérange je peux sortir. </em> </p><p>Je me dirige vers la porte mais il m'interpelle encore. </p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Pourquoi es-tu là</em> </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Je vous ai dit, je jette juste un coup d'oeil </em></p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Que fais tu ici ?</em> </p><p>On comprenant maintenant qu'il voulait dire ici a Fablehaven je répondis </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Haa! </em><em>Je suis la pour un stage dans les chevaliers de l'aube. </em></p><p>Il se détendit légèrement </p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Heu ... Chloé? </em><em>C'est ça? Enchanté ,je suis-</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Dale, je suppose. </em></p><p><strong>Dale: </strong> <em>Oui c'est bien ça. Écoute tant que tu ne me dérange pas pendant mon travail, nous allons bien nous entender je le sens.</em></p><p>J'espère bien ! Il est agréable à regarder.</p><p><strong>Dale: </strong> <em>À l'avenir demande moi avant de venir ici </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Aucun problème! </em></p><p>PDV: EXTERNE </p><p>/ ÉLIPSE /</p><p>* Le soir * </p><p>Ruth était au centre du salon et avait l'attention de tous. Même Trask, Mara, Élise et Bracken étaient au rendez-vous.</p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>Alors? </em><em>Que ce passe-t-il?</em></p><p><strong>Bracken: </strong> <em>Vos traits ne sont pas durs. </em><em>J'en déduis que ce ne doit pas être trop grave?</em></p><p><strong>Ruth: </strong> <em>Pas vraiment. </em><em>Vous vous souvenez de la fête de fin d'année, où nous avons trouvé des anomalies dans le lycée? </em></p><p><strong>Vanessa: </strong> <em>Mais l'affaire a été délaissé.</em></p><p><strong>Ruth: </strong><em>Des anomalies ont été détectées de nouveau</em> .</p><p><strong>Tanu: </strong> <em>Comment c'est possible?</em></p><p><strong>Ruth: </strong> <em>Apparemment, la personne ou la la chose a choisi un choix de recommencer ses activités</em> .</p><p><strong>Mara: </strong> <em>Et que doit-on faire?</em> </p><p><strong>Ruth: </strong> <em>Vous? </em><em>Rien. Mais une nouvelle recrue va s'en occuper. </em></p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>Qui ça? </em></p><p>En entendant la question de Warren, Chloé fit son entrée dans la pièce.</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Salut ... </em></p><p>Les autres la regardaient étonnés. Qui aurait cru que qu'une adolescente ferait son apparition! </p><p><strong>Ruth: </strong> <em>Je vous présente Chloé. </em><em>Elle va être apprenti chez les chevaliers. Et ce sera sa première mission. Elle aura droit à un mentor et un coéquipier. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire apprendre tous ce dont elle doit savoir! </em></p><p><strong>Trask: </strong> <em>Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient!</em></p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>Bienvenue dans l'équipe Chloé!</em></p><p><strong>Tanu: </strong> <em>N'hésitez pas si tu as des questions.</em> </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong><em>Merci à tous! Je n'y manqueai pas.</em> </p><p><strong>Vanessa: </strong> <em>Je suis Vanessa, sinon!</em></p><p><strong>Ruth: </strong> <em>Oui les présentations. Chloé tu as là Tanu, Vanessa, Warren, Trask, Mara, Élise et Bracken. Tu connais déjà Dale. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Enchanté de faire votre connaissance </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Bon! C'est quoi le plan?</em></p><p><strong>Ruth: </strong> <em>Tu vas mener l'enquête avec elle tu es son mentor. </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>  Je suis QUOI!? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong><em>Tiens! J'ai eu la même réaction toi! = _ = </em> <span class="u">dit-elle blasée</span></p><p><strong>Mara: </strong> <em>Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez lui confier cette tâche? </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire!</em></p><p><strong>Ruth: </strong> <em>un peu de responsabilité ne te ferai pas de mal! </em></p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>C'est vrai que ça ne te tuerait pas.</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>J'aime beaucoup ton sens de la fraternité, Kendra ...</em></p><p>Ruth se tourna vers Chloé et avant de s'en aller elle lui dit</p><p><strong>Ruth:</strong> Tes affaires arriveront dans quelques jours et tu pourras revêtir la chambre que l'on t'a donnée. </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Très bien. Ho vraiment, je suis très contente d'être là et de vous avoir rencontré, je pense que je ne vais vraiment pas m'ennuyer avec vous. </em> <span class="u">Elle a dit en se sentant gêné, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. </span></p><p><strong>Elise: </strong> <em>Tu es toute mignonne à être gêné comme ca! Mais tu sais, sur ne va pas te mordre!</em></p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>Hé! D'habitude c'est moi qui détends l'atmosphère!</em></p><p><strong>Mara: </strong><em>Tous ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi, tu sais</em> .</p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>Je n'ai jamais dis ça!</em></p><p><strong>Trask: </strong> <em>Alors pourquoi tu t'énerve?</em></p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>PARCE QUE- </em></p><p><strong>Tanu: </strong> <em>C'est vrai que des fois tu es un peu trop fière. </em></p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>Mais pas du tout!</em></p><p>Alors que les voix commencées à s'élever, Dale se leva en silence et dit </p><p> </p><p><strong>Dale: </strong> <em>Vaut mieux que je parte déjà ...</em></p><p><strong>Vanessa: </strong> <em>Ho </em> <em>, je te suis!</em></p><p>Vanessa se leva à son tour mais fut interrompu par Chloé.</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Il ne vaudrait pas d'abord les arrêter?</em></p><p><strong>Vanessa: </strong> <em>Eux? T'inquiète pas, </em><em>dans deux minutes ils vont se réconcilier. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>D</em>' <em>accord</em> <em>...</em></p><hr/><p>Chloé rentre et découvre sa nouvelle chambre. Elle allume la lumière et constate une couleur bleu ciel qu'elle aime bien. </p><p>Au moins je n'aurais pas à changer la couleur des murs! <span class="u">se dit-elle</span></p><p>Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Et elle fit ce qu'elle fait toujours quand elle toute seule:</p><p>Se parler à elle même </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Chloé! T'as enfin réussi! Après avoir passé des jours et des jours perdus dans une forêt tu es enfin là et maintenant tu peux être Chevalière.</em></p><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle poussa un cri d'excitation.</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Hiiiiiiii! Helloo les créateurs de l'ombre, préparé vous à ce que je vous botte les fesses!</em></p><p>Non loin dans le couloir, se tenait Seth, apercevant par l'entrebâillement de la porte, une fille totalement excitée se parlant à elle même. </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Elle est chelou celle-là! </em> <span class="u">Chuchote-il </span></p><p>Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que là a commencé une grande histoire d'amour ...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♤</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Salut : )</p><p>Encore DÉSOLÉ ! Je voulais faire un Seth/Reader mais mon cerveau a dit《NOPE》<br/>J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même TwT . Et j'ai également la flemme de changer la description de la fic.<br/>Encore désolé désolé DÉSOLÉ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ça commence...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le plan était simple. La rentrée approchait et Seth devait y allez avant Chloé pour faire du repérage et elle fera son arrivé une semaine après et devra trouver son coéquipier.</p><p>Cette année scolaire ne sera pas si ordinaire que les autres ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'ai changé les tags de la fic . Je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ca ! Pour moi ce serait de la publicité mensongère et je ne suis pas une escroc ! Par contre J'ai trop la flemme de refaire la description, faut pas beaucoup m'en demandé aussi !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chère Chloé </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais dans une sorte de pensionnat pour les sportifs. C'est bien! Je t'ai toujours dis de rester dynamique, je suis content que tu suives encore les conseils de ton bon vieux père. Tu t'amuse bien? Tu te fais des amis? T'as de bonnes notes j'espère! Dis moi quand est ce qu'on peut se voir. J'ai hâte de pouvoir passé du temps avec toi. Depuis que ta sœur vole de ses propres ailes, elle ne nous calcule même plus! Quelle ingratitude! C'est moi qui ai payé son loyer et maintenant elle fait ça maline. Ça a toujours été une petite furie ! Heureusement que tu ne l'es pas sinon ta mère et moi on aurait perdu la tête! Et toi ta vie, ça se passe comment? T'as un petit ami? Je suppose que oui! Personne ne peut résister à ma petite fille. N'oublie pas, quand on se revoit je prendrai ma revanche sur toi au teniss! Ça a touché ma fierté ...</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Cordialement</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ton père qui t'aime.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Chloé relu encore la lettre qu'elle a trouvée dans ses affaires il y a quelques heures. Son père aimé aimé aimé appeler sa grande soeur "petite furie" car c'était vrai, elle aimait faire des bêtises. Ce sera compliqué de voir son père, mais elle pourra toujours demander à Stan d'aller le voir.</p><p>Elle était encore en train de visualiser sa future chambre. Elle avait déjà placé son bear en peluche sur son lit comme elle le faisait chez elle. Et ses paires chaussures était rangées dans une pièce de la pièce. Sur le bureau son ordinateur portable reposé tranquillement. </p><p>Chloé entendit sa porte déjà entrouverte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Vanessa avec un énorme enclos contenant un hérisson en pleine siestes.</p><p><strong>Vanessa: </strong> <em>Voici ton ami. </em><span class="u">dit-elle avec difficulté</span></p><p>Certainement parce que la "cage" doit peser lourd.</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Oh! Merci, dépose le là! </em></p><p>Vanessa déposa délicatement la cage sur le meuble près du lit.</p><p><strong>Vanessa: </strong> <em>C'est un hérisson à ventre blanc?</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Oui, c'est la seule race domestique je crois ?</em></p><p><strong>Vanessa:</strong> Oui c'est ca. <em>Et c'est quoi son petit nom à l'ami?</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Il s'appelle Vanille. Ma mère n'aime pas vraiment les animaux alors j'ai demandé à mon père de m'en acheter un.</em></p><p><strong>Vanessa: </strong> <em>un de ses jours je te montrerai quelques animaux sympas que j'ai dans ma chambre.</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>J'ai hâte de les voir!</em></p><p><strong>Vanessa: </strong> <em>Je te laisse. Appelle moi si t'as besoin d'aide. Pose toi bien.</em></p><hr/><p>Seth se baladait dans les couloirs du lycée accompagné de ses nouveaux amis. Apparemment sa facilité à se sociabiliser ne voulait pas quitter. </p><p>C'était un lycée bien organisé. Celui qui laissait les élèves la liberté de porter les vêtements qu'ils voulaient. Les vêtements de "reconnaissance" du lycée était vert pour les garçons et violet poir les filles. Tous les élèves se voient avoir un t-shirt vert ou violet, sans que ça ne puisse pas passer.</p><p>Heureusement pour Seth, il avait plein de t-shirts vert en réserve! </p><p>Ça ne faisait que trois jours que la rentrée avait commencé mais le rythme scolaire avait déjà commencé. </p><p>En voyant ses amis arrivés, un garçon du nom de Matthew se précipita vers eux.</p><p>Matthew: Hé les gars!</p><p>Seth: Salut Matt</p><p>Alex: Vous savez qu'il y a une nouvelle élève qui arrive?</p><p>Seth: moi aussi je suis nouveau, tu sais!</p><p>Alex: Mais toi t'es là depuis le début de l'année. </p><p>James: Et puis c'est une fille ...</p><p>Matt: Tu espères encore séduire quelqu'un cette année?</p><p>James: Pourquoi pas! Et c'est une étrangère</p><p>Seth feint de ne pas recevoir à la conversation non seulement parce qu'il ne veut rien dévoilé mais aussi parce qu'il ne s'entendais pas bien avec Chloé. Depuis qu'elle avait dupé pour rejoindre les chevaliers il n'aimait pas trop la maline.</p><p>La sonnerie à marqué le début des cours et les élèves sont dirigés dans leurs classes. Ce matin Seth et ses amis avaient cours d'histoire géo avec leur professeur principal.</p><p>En entrant dans la pièce, Seth bousculla quelqu'un. </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Excuses moi Yiren</em> </p><p><strong>Yiren: </strong> <em>C'est pas grave! Je t'avais pas vue. </em></p><p>Il alla s'assoir au fond de la classe avec Matthew. Ils ont passé leur temps à bavarder jusqu'à ce que la prof arrive.</p><p><strong>📚: </strong>  <em>Du calme s'il vous plait! </em></p><p>Les élèves s'assirent à leur place et leur attention se dirigent vers le prof principal.</p><p>📚 <strong>: </strong> <em>Avant de commencer, je dois vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle élève arrivera dans une semaine.</em></p><p>Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la pièce. Certaines personnes enthousiastes et d'autres totalement indifférentes <em>. </em></p><p><strong>📚: </strong> <em>Elle s'appelle Chloé Shibuki, elle est japonaises. Y a t-il des volontaires pour l'encadrer?</em></p><p>Seth ne leva pas la main. Il fallait déjà s'occuper d'elle, alors s'il pouvait avoir un moment de répit il n'allait pas s'en s'en privé.</p><p>Cependant une main au fond dans une pièce de la classe se leva déterminer et énergique. Seth n'avait pas remarqué cette élève. Pourtant, elle avait une réputation assez propre. Très belle, elle avait des cheveux bruns qui s'arrêtaient au départ des omoplates et elle portait une paire de lunettes de vue avec une monture uniquement faite d'un file de fer fin. Si ça mémoire était bonne, elle s'appelait ...</p><p>📚 <strong>: </strong> <em>Oh! Rita, tu es volontaire? Très bien alors! </em></p><p>La dénommé Rita avait l'aire un peu stressé depuis le début d'année. Dieu seul sait pourquoi. </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur leur avait donné un travail de groupe à faire. Ils doivent faire une maquette d'une Maison du "futur".</p><p>"Seth!" Une voix l'appelait dans son dos. Seth se retourna et rencontra le beau regard marron foncé de Yiren.</p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Yiren? Un problème? </em></p><p><strong>Yiren: </strong> <em>Je voulais te demander si tu voulais qu'on fasse le projet ensemble. </em></p><p>
  <em>Seth fit pris de court. Il ne savait pas quel était le niveau de Yiren. Certes qu'elle était était sérieuses, mais avec l'expérience qu'il avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Et puis pour le projet elle irait chez lui ou inversement. </em>
</p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Ouais ouais, pourquoi pas!</em></p><p><em><strong>Yiren</strong> : Cool! Alors on se retrouve chez moi. À dans quelques jours! </em> <span class="u">elle le salue</span></p><p><strong>Seth:  </strong> <em>À bientôt </em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Quelques jours plutard ...</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Qui veut jouer aux échecs avec moi!</em></p><p>Chloé avait débarqué dans le salon toujours avec cette énergie qu'elle avait.  </p><p>La plupart des personnes dans le salon était occupé soit sur leur téléphone soit en pleine lecture. </p><p><strong>Tanu: </strong> <em>J'aurais bien voulu mais je suis occupé. </em></p><p>Chloé se tourna vers Warren. </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Warren? </em></p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>Heu ...</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Pourquoi t'irais pas nourrir ton animal plutôt que de nous embêter?</em> </p><p>Chloé n'apprécient pas la remarque riposta.</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Si tu étais intelligent tu aurais su que les hérissons sont des animaux nocturnes! </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>T'insinues que je suis bête?!</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>J'insinue pas, j'affirme.</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Bah tu sais quoi! Je vais jouer avec toi et si tu perds tu dois faire une action pour moi.</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Très bien! Mais si c'est moi qui gagne tu devrais faire ce que je te demande. </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Parie tenu! </em></p><p>Seth se leva et tendu une main à Chloé. </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Heu ... Tu t'es lavé les mains?</em></p><p>Seth roula les yeux </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Rah! Laisse tomber !</em></p><p>***************************************</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Échecs et maths</em> . <span class="u">dit-elle joyeusement satisfaite</span></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>J'arrive pas ay croire ...</em></p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>Elle t'as massacrée!</em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Tu pense que j'ai pas remarqué !?</em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Seth, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Mouais ...</em></p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Une et deux et, ACTION !!!!!!!! </em></p><p>Kendra, Warren, Tanu, Chloé et Vanessa - qui est revenu entre temps-étaient rassemblés dans la cour de leur smartphone à la main avec un sourire malicieux. </p><p>Son défi était de danser. Mais pas n'importe quelle danse: </p><p>Il devait danser sur un chanson de shojo qu'il trouvait maladivement girly</p><p>Il avait de la honte et du regret dans c'est yeux. La maline l'avait encore battue ..</p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>À Gauche! Avec le sourire! On se baisse! </em></p><p>Seth était étonnamment très doué. À croire qu'il connaissait déjà la chorégraphie. Mais ça même si cela était vrai, il ne l'avouerait jamais. </p><p>Le plus humiliant était que Seth portait des affaires et des accessoires à cheveux "girly".</p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Merci beaucoup Chloé! Grâce à toi j'ai un moyen de chantage! </em></p><p>Warren rit à son tour </p><p><strong>Warren: </strong> <em>Je vais montrer ça à Dale. Il va se marrer!</em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seth était dans la salle de bain. Il enlevait l'accoutrement girly qu'il portait plutôt. </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Ma vengeance sera terrible ... </em> <span class="u">Il chuchote</span></p><p> </p><p>Chloé fouille dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un objet en particulier, mettant sa chambre sens dessus dessous. Un peu comme d'habitude ...</p><p>Chloé: Mais où est-ce que s'est passé ...</p><p>《Toc Toc》</p><p>Chloé: Entrez ...</p><p>Dale entra silencieusement dans la chambre.</p><p>Dale: C'est quoi ce remu ménage?</p><p>Depuis que Chloé est arrivée, elle a entretenu une relation amicale avec Dale.</p><p>Chloé: Je cherche mon fleuret. </p><p>Dale: Et tu veux de l'aide? </p><p>Chloé: Ce sera pas de refus!</p><p>Dale s'accroupit à côté de son amie et commence à chercher avec elle. Après un petit moment Chloé trouva son fleuret d'escrime. </p><p>Chloé: Oh! Laisse tomber ! Je l'ai trouvé.</p><p>Dale: Alors comme ça, tu fais de l'escrime. </p><p> Chloé: Ouais, ce sera utile de manier une "épée" pour être accepté. Et puis je trouve que c'est stylé.</p><p>Dale: De toute façon, je pense que tu réussiras.</p><p>Chloé: Tu pense? </p><p>Dale: Heu ... J'espère ?</p><p>Chloé: Merci de ta franchise </p><p>Dale: Et moi je te remercie d'avoir fais danser Seth. Ça a refais ma journée! </p><p>Chloé: Hum ... </p><p>Elle avait remarqué que la relation que tout le monde ici était harmonieuse et familiale. Ça lui faisait penser à un événement dont elle s'était toujours reproché.</p><p>Dale: Quoi?</p><p>Chloé: Hm un jour, quand j'étais petite ... j'ai dit à mes parents que je voyais des choses ... ils se sont jamais attardés dessus ... et peu de temps après ... ils se sont séparés.</p><p>Dale était gêné. Il n'était pas vraiment le meilleur pour quoi que ce soit d'émotionnel. </p><p>Dale: ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.</p><p>Chloé: Je sais, c'est ... juste bizzare.</p><p>Dale: Mais, tu sais pourquoi ils se sont séparés? </p><p>Chloé: Ils ne s'entendaient plus, j'imagine.</p><p>Dale posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Chloé.</p><p>Dale: Tu veux voir quelque chose de cool?</p><p>Chloé: Ouais? </p><p>Dale: Suis moi! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p>D'accord. Aujourd'hui le chapitre était court il ne se passe pratiquement rien ... </p><p> </p><p>Mais la prochaine fois ce sera mieux! T^T </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je sais pas vous mais moi quand on m'annonce qu'il y a un nouvelle élève, je m'en fous totalement 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Back to school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Woow! </em></p><p>Chloé leva les yeux. Un grand golem se tenait devant elle.</p><p><strong>Dale:</strong> <em>Chloé je te présente Hugo. Hugo je te présente Chloé.</em></p><p><strong>Hugo:</strong> <em>Bonjour Chloé</em> </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Hmmm. Salut Hugo!</em></p><p><strong>Dale:</strong> <em>C'est un golem, il fait tout ce qu'on lui demande. Au départ il n'y avait pas de conscience mais-</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Kendra m'a raconté. Les fées ont changé Hugo en vrai golem. </em></p><p><strong>Dale:</strong> <em>Hugo! Obéit aux ordres de Chloé.</em> </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien à lui dire! </em></p><p><strong>Dale:</strong> <em>Fais tourner ton imagination</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Hmm ... ok. Hugo, porte moi! </em></p><p><strong>Hugo:</strong> <em>Chloé avoir le vertige?</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Non ça va!</em></p><p>Le golem prit Chloé d'une poigne et la mit sur son épaule. Elle pouvait voir plus loin, la cime de quelques arbres. La lune commençait à se faire voir. Elle aimait voir la lune monter. Les couleurs qui se mélangent dans le ciel l'apaisait.</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Hum! Merci Hugo tu peux me faire descendre. </em></p><p>Avant que Hugo ne puisse tendre suffisamment ses bras pour la faire descendre, Chloé avait déjà touché la pelouse.</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Dale, merci tu m'as changé les idées. Je-je vais aller préparer mes affaires pour demain. Salut !</em></p><p> </p><p>Chloé était rentré dans sa chambre. Le bruit de son animal avait attiré son attention. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Salut Vanille. Tu as faim?</em> </p><p>Elle se dirigea vers le bocal ou reposais des vers . Ça peut paraître dégoûtant au premier abord mais on s'habitue vite. Et si il ne les avait pas il boudait!</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Tiens ta gâterie. </em></p><p>Elle prit son hérisson dans ses mains et le déposa sur son lit.</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Je suis en mission, c'est pas le moment de relâcher. Demain je trouve mon coéquipier et je commence à enquêter.</em> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>《Dring Dring》 ⏰ </p><p>Chloé ouvrit ses yeux marrons. D'habitude elle ne serait pas levé aussi vite mais les rentrée l'excitées à chaque début d'année. Ce qui est drôle parce qu'après deux semaines de cours elle suppliait toujours son alarme de ne pas sonner. Elle appréhendait déjà le fait de ne pas trouver son partenaire. Apparemment c'est une fille du nom de Rita qui était aussi Chevalier. Elle se demande à quoi cette fille pourrait ressembler. </p><p>Mais pour l'instant, elle devait se préparer. Après s'être brossé les dents, elle décide de "se maquiller". Parce que, oui, sa mère était assez stricte sur le maquillage 《 seulement du rouge à lèvres et de l'eye-liner 》 sa mère lui avait permis deux accessoires mais franchement ça ne dérangeait pas Chloé. D'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas trop se peinturelurer le visage. Elle coiffa ses cheveux curly assez basiquement. Normalement, elle les laissait souvent attachées parce que les cheveux afro - et en plus métisses - étaient plutôt difficiles à entretenir. Elle a eu la chance d'avoir une mère japonaise, ses cheveux métisses sont plutôt disciplinés. </p><p>Elle était habillée de façon à basic. Elle n'avait jamais été une nouvelle élève et voulait faire bonne impression. Elle portait une veste en jean, un t-shirt violet, un pantalon en jean et des Vans rouges.  </p><p><strong>Chloé</strong>: <em>Ok ...calm down...tu es prête.</em></p><p>"C'est bon, on peut y aller?" Seth était rentré sans frapper à la porte. Son regard s'arrêta sur la tête de Chloé.</p><p><strong>Seth</strong>: <em>Hé ... j'aime bien tes cheveux</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Merci? Profite car ce sera rare!</em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em> On y va? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Ouais ouais.</em></p><p>Le trajet jusqu'au lycée n'avait pas été silencieux à la grande surprise de notre apprenti. Seth lui avait demandé si elle se souvenait de son nom de couverture et lui a dit de ne pas stresser. Arrivé au parking Chloé était impressionnée par l'immensité du lycée Crystal Keep. Si elle enquêter cela lui prendra du temps pour fouiller. </p><p><strong>Vanessa:</strong> <em>Terminus!</em></p><p>Seth descendit de la voiture avant Chloé. Elle était désormais sur le terrain inconnu. Ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, elle écoutait une chanson qui définissait bien ses émotions en ce moment. </p><p>🎶  Dareda mekakushi sare tamitai ni </p><p> Dareda mae ga totsuzen mienaku natte </p><p> Dareda semari kuru koe-tachi ga </p><p> Dareda atama no naka de uzumaku 🎶 </p><p> </p><p>Oui elle était perdu, et avait peur... </p><p>" Hé Chrissy!" Elle se tourna vers Seth</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Chrissy? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? </em></p><p>
  <em>En ignorant ça remarque Seth déclara:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est de moi dont tu devrais avoir peur. J'attends le 1er avril avec impatience pour te rendre la même! </em>
</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Tu espères que je reste jusqu'au 1er avril ?! Je vais te manquer? </em><span class="u">elle rit sincèrement</span></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Certainement pas, tu me feras des vacances !</em></p><p>Ils rièrent ensemble. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> merci de rassurer...</p><p>"Seth!" Une voix lointaine l'appelait. Alex est arrivé à leur hauteur.</p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Salut mec ! </em></p><p>Les deux amis se firent un shake. Chloé se sentait a l'écart en les regardant , elle espérait se faire bientôt des amis.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>Alors, tu me présentes? </em></p><p>Seth regarda Chloé comme pour lui dire de jouer le jeu. </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Je te présente Chloé ! C'est... humm...</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Une amie de vacances! <span class="u">Elle renchérit</span></em></p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>Ah?</em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Oui! Heu... une fois je suis allé au Japon avec ma famille...c'était notre voisine!</em></p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>C'est une bonne coïncidence! </em><span class="u">Il se tourna vers Chloé </span><em> Au moins Seth pourras t' aider si besoin. Dis moi si quelqu'un t'embête, il va s'en prendre plein la tronche!</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>merci</em></p><p>Seth pris la parole.</p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Tu devrais aller au secrétariat, ils vont te donner le numéro de ton casier et tous ceux qui va avec. </em></p><p>
  <em><strong>Chloé:</strong> Oui oui , je vous laisse . </em>
</p><p>¤~</p><p>PDV:CHLOÉ </p><p>Le numéro de mon casier est 440. Depuis que je suis arrivé je sens des regard sur moi. Après ça peut se comprendre, je suis nouvelle après tout. </p><p>Je dépose mes manuels scolaires dans mon casier et j'y colle mon emploi du temps à l'intérieur.</p><p>À la seconde où j'ai fermé la porte de mon casier, j'ai vu la tête d'une personne apparaître derrière celle ci. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Haaaa!!! </em></p><p>J'ai sauté en arrière de deux pas en espérant que mon coeur était encore en état. </p><p><strong>???:</strong> <em>Salut! </em></p><p>Une fille d'à peu près mon âge souriait de toute ses dents et gardait précieusement un énorme livre contre sa poitrine. </p><p><strong>???: </strong> <em>Tu dois être Chloé McKellan,non? </em></p><p>Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire les grands yeux. Seul Seth et ma coéquipière sont sensés connaître mon identité, alors j'imagine-</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Rita Halorri?</em> </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Enchantée</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong><em> Ok tu m'as trouvé, on peut commencer!</em> </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Quoi !? Là déjà? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait attendre encore! </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em> Il faut que je te fasse visiter, d'abord. Moi aussi la première fois j'étais comme toi, excité et anxieuse. </em></p><p>
  <em>J'expire. </em>
</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em> Tu as raison. Je crois que je t'aime bien, en plus c'est un Spellman et Associés que tu tiens dans tes mains. Tu as de bons goûts! </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em> Aller viens! C'est partit pour le《 School Tour》! </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em> Le School- laisse tomber. Allons-y. </em></p><p>
  <em>•••••••••••</em>
</p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Et pour finir, le grand tableau d'affichage.</em></p><p>Je m'approche du fameux tableau et constate qu'il est très bien organisé. </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Il y'a même des clubs!</em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em> Oh, Les clubs... Tu veux plutôt dire les clans. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em> Des clans? </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em> Tu sais. Les populaires sont dans un tel clubs et les "nerds"  sont dans les autres. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em> Ah... une sorte de hiérarchie. Et tu comptais t'inscrire dans lequel? </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em> Dans le club de teniss. C'est pour l'image que je suis -sensé- donner. Je sais ce que les gens ici pensent de moi: que je suis drôle, gentille, qui a de bonnes notes, etc etc... Bref ! Seules les filles considèré comme populaires y sont. J'ai réussi à me faire une place.</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em> Moi aussi j'aime bien le teniss! Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait. </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em> Tu pourrais t'y inscrire, je me débrouillerai pour te faire passer les sélections.</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em> Merci mais non. Le teniss c'est bien, mais je préfère pas. </em></p><p><strong>Rita: </strong> <em>Pourquoi pas ?</em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Comme tu l'as dit. Entre les "intellos" et les populaires je préfère être au milieu. Histoire de ne pas me faire trop remarquer, c'est mon truc. Mais j'ai vu un club d'escrime, je crois que je vais m'y inscrire.</em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em> Tu fais de l'escrime? Moi aussi ! Enfin...avant mais je crois que maintenant j'ai perdu la main...</em></p><p>J'ai perçu une once de tristesse dans son regard. Je me tourne brusquement vers elle, elle avait presque sursauté.</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Inscrit toi avec moi ! T'as l'aire d'aimer ça comparer au teniss! Et puis j'ai pas envie d'être seule je me suis déjà habitué à toi...</em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Mais- </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Il n'y a pas de Mais qui tienne! Viens.</em></p><p>Je lui pris la main et l'emmena vers la Maison d'escrime.  Cependant je m'arrête et me tourne pour lui demander</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Heu... Où est le club d'escrime? </em><span class="u">lui demandais-je avec un rire embarrassés</span></p><p>Rita: Rah! C'est par là...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>PDV: EXTERNE</p><p>L'heure de pause déjeuner est arrivée. Et nous savons tous que la cantine est un lieu sauvage qui n'attend qu'un petit voyageurs sans défense vienne pour être avalé .</p><p>Nos deux amies se dirigeait vers une table à la droite de la salle où un groupe de filles discutaient tout en riant.</p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Hey tout le monde! Je vous présente Chloé, c'est la nouvelle.</em></p><p><strong>Ashley:</strong> <em>Salut</em></p><p><strong>Yiren:</strong> <em>Boujour Chloé! Moi c'est Yiren. </em></p><p>La table fit le toure des présentations et les filles s'assirent côte à côte et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. </p><p><strong>Amandine:</strong> <em>Ethel est en retard aujourd'hui, tu peux t'asseoir à sa place! </em></p><p>Chloé posa son plateau sur sa nouvelle place et s'assit. Pour être honnête, elle était agréablement surprise de voir que la plupart des filles du groupe étaient plutôt sympathiques. Vu la description de Rita sur la hiérarchie qui régnait sur le lycée, Chloé s'attendait à des personnes plutôt hautaine. Mais Rita elle même ne l'était alors pourquoi elle trainerait avec des personnes comme cela ?</p><p><strong>Yiren:</strong> <em>Regardez! Ethel arrive. </em></p><p>Chloé vu une fille entrer dans la pièce. Elle faisait à peu près sa taille et avait deux yeux bleu claire. Elle dégageait une aura de réussite et d'assurance. Ses cheveux était coiffée d'un chignon haut impeccable. Elle portait un pull oversize argenté,des bottines peu hautes  et un jean slim.</p><p>Un peu trop slim au gout de Chloé. Comment la surveillance avait pu laisser passer un jean aussi slim? Bon se n'est pas comme si il était vraiment skinny, mais... </p><p>Chloé faisait elle une fixette sur ce jean? Désormais elle n'avait qu'un mot en tête.</p><p>Slim </p><p>La fameuse Ethel s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques pas de Chloé.</p><p><strong>Ethel:</strong> <em>Hey les filles...</em><span class="u"> elle les avait salué dans un soupire.</span></p><p>Elle la pointa du doigt et s'adressait aux autres. </p><p><strong>Ethel:</strong> <em>C'est qui elle ? </em></p><p>Chloé se leva pour se présenter. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Salut je m'appelle Chloé, je suis la nouvelle. </em></p><p><strong>Ethel:</strong> <em> Ah... C'est toi. Je savais pas que les japonais pouvait être noirs.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y aura-t-il de l'eau dans le gaz ? Ethel et Chloé pouont elles s'entendre ?</p><p>Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ou eu une mauvais traduction : </p><p>🎶Qui a les yeux bandés?<br/>Qui a soudainement perdu de vue?<br/>Qui dont les voix tourbillonnent dans ma tête!🎶</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Suspect numéro un?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amaya est la mère de Chloé ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloé était impressionnée par l'audace d'Ethel. Elle savait qu'il y avait ce genre de personne dans la vie, mais elle ne voulait pas la mettre tout de suite à sa place.  Non seulement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas Ethel et qu'elle n'était peut être une ignarde comme elle venait de le montrer.  Mais aussi, elle n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation.</p><p>Amandine se leva brusquement pour faire face à Ethel. </p><p><strong>Amandine:</strong> <em>Ethel ! Je te croyais plus maline, ça se voit qu'elle est métisse! </em></p><p><strong>Ethel:</strong> <em>Excusez moi ! Je n'ai plus le droit de poser des questions ?! </em></p><p><strong>Amandine:</strong> <em>À mon avis ce n'est pas une question. </em></p><p>Amandine Hill et Ethel Parker sont connu pour se disputer à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Certaines personnes se demandent pourquoi elles était amies, mais apparemment cette relation leurs plaisaient. </p><p>Chloé voulait réglé la situation avant qu'elle ne tourne au cauchemar. Elle prit donc la parole et s'adressa à Ethel. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>En fait, c'est vrai. Les métisses sont considérés comme des étrangers au Japon. Même si on est moitié japonais. On nous appelle les "hafu". Mais c'est normal de demander! </em></p><p>Ethel avait l'aire étonné d'avoir une réponse compréhensive et calme. Elle leva la tête et dit</p><p><strong>Ethel:</strong> <em>Tu es assise à ma place. </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em> Oh ça va Ethel, ya pas ton nom écrit sur la chaise! T'en prend une autre et tu t'assois. </em></p><p>En soupirant Ethel s'executa.</p><p>L'atmosphère était apaisé et toutes riaient de bon coeur. Même Ethel souriait. </p><hr/><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Les gars, j'ai oublié manuel dans mon casier. Allez y, je vais allé le chercher!</em> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> <em>Comme tu veux. On se voit en classe. </em></p><p>Seth se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires. Heureusement son casier n'était qu'à un étage en-dessous de son cours actuel. </p><p>Le shadow charmeur se pressa de remonter à son étage mais ne fit pas attention à Mme Cole,qui sortait de la cuisine. </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Oh excusez moi madame! Je n'ai pas fais attention.</em></p><p>Il se baissa pour ramasser quelques affaires que son professeur avait fait tomber. Et parmis ces affaires, elle possédait une racine noire. Si noire qu'on aurait dit brûlé. </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Tenez. </em></p><p>Mme Cole pris la racine des mains de Seth. </p><p><strong>Mme Cole:</strong> Merci Seth...<em>Tu devrais aller en cours maintenant. Allez file! </em></p><p>Il ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla. En entrant dans sa salle de classe, il fut reprimandé par son professeur. </p><p>Une fois assis à sa place, il écrit un mot sur un bout de papier. Il le lança discrètement à Rita. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Il faut établir un plan. DEMAIN! </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¤ </p><p><strong>Tanu:</strong> <em> T'as triché Warren, je t'ai vu. </em></p><p>Warren: C'est faux ! D'où tu m'as vu triché! </p><p>Seth et Chloé sont rentré de cours et n'avaient qu'une seule envie: se reposer. </p><p><strong>Warren:</strong> <em>Hey les jeunes! Vous voulez jouer? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Non merci, j'ai plein de devoir à rattraper. </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Et moi je veux juste m'allonger...</em> </p><p>Seth monta les marches d'escaliers jusqu'au grenier et y trouva Kendra en train d'écrire. </p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> <em>Bonsoir Seth</em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Salut</em> </p><p>Seth enleva son sac et ses chaussures puis s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit. </p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> <em>Grosse journée ? </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Non je voulais juste sentir mes draps... </em></p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> <em>Et là mission, Chloé s'adapte? </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>...</em> </p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> <em>Seth? </em></p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Je crois qu'on a déjà un suspect. J'ai vu le professeur de philo sortir des cuisines.</em></p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong>  <em>Et Chloé en pense quoi?</em> </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Rien. Je lui ai pas encore dit. Mais je compte lui dire ce soir. </em></p><p>
  <em>Kendra: Fais ce qui te semble nécessaire </em>
</p><p>¤ </p><p> </p><p><strong>Amaya:</strong> <em>Alors ce premier jour de cours ?</em></p><p>Chloé était en appel vidéo avec sa mère, qui elle était plus que contente de pouvoir parler a sa fille. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Ça c'est bien passé ! Je me suis déjà fait des copines</em> <span class="u">elle dit tout en souriant</span></p><p>Elles ont passé près d'une heure à converser jusqu'a ce que la mère de Chloé dise: </p><p><strong>Amaya:</strong> <em>Ma chérie, je vais raccrocher. Je dois me préparer pour un... un... rendez-vous...</em></p><p>Chloé fit les gros yeux et gloussa</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Ooh! Yoyaku? Kare no namae wa ? </em>( un rendez-vous? Comment il s'appelle?)</p><p><strong>Amaya: </strong><em>Yukkuri !</em> <em>Cest juste un collègue.</em> ( doucement) </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Mais oui je te crois</em> !</p><hr/><p> </p><p>2:40 mat </p><p>Chloé se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle n' arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était plus l'excitation, elle avait une boule au ventre. Ça avait la sensation du regret, de la peur et de l'apprehension. Avait elle même réfléchi avant de se lancer? C'est vrai... Être un Chevalier, c'est beaucoup de risque. Et elle devrait mentir à ses parents, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. </p><p>Elle se redressa et mit ses babouches. Peut être que l'air de la nuit luil fera du bien. </p><p>Elle descenditt les marches d'escalier en espérant ne réveiller personnes. Une fois dehors elle fit le tour de la maison, en passant par la grange et la piscine. Quand elle eu fini elle se redirigea vers le porche. En continuant d'avancer elle vit quelqu'un. </p><p>C'était <em>Seth. </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Hey... </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Salut... tu fais un jogging nocturne? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Non ,pourquoi ? </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Tu porte un sweat et un bat de jogging. Il dit avec un ton d'évidence </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Ah ! C'est mon pyjama! Le sweat est troué sur la manche alors je le porte comme pyjama. </em></p><p>Elle s'avança pour se retrouver finalement à côté de lui. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Et toi tu fais quoi là? </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Rien. Je voulais juste de l'air frais. </em></p><p>Elle s'assit à côte de lui. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Pff... Quel désordre...</em> </p><p>Seth se décida à lui faire par de ce qu'il avait découvert. </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Chloé... </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>J'ai adoré cette journée ! </em></p><p>Il la regarder , étonné d'un tel enthousiaste. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Il est possible que ce soit compliqué</em> <span class="u">elle fit d'abord une pause pour continuer</span> <em>mais on va cartonner! Tu n'as pas remarqué quelqu'un de bizarre? Un élève? </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Je... non rien. </em></p><p>Chloé le considéra une seconde de la tête au pied. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Oh... C'est pas grave. De toute façon on commence demain. Implique-toi bien. Tu ne voudrait pas que je ne sois plus dans tes pattes quand même ?</em> <span class="u">elle dit la dernière phrase avec une espièglerie non dissimulé</span></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Et tu me provoque en plus! </em><span class="u">Il dit d'un ton indigné mais rit juste après</span></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Je rentre, tu restes dehors? </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Non je viens. </em></p><p> </p><p>¤ </p><p>Le lendemain Chloé c'était entraîné à l'épée toute la journée avec Warren et Vanessa. Ensuite elle avait rassemblé le stricte et nécessaire pour la mission. </p><p>Vanessa les accompagnerait les attendra à l'extérieur du lycée. Rita sera déjà sur place pour les attendre. </p><p>Devant le lycée ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois. Rita prit les devant et les emmena dans leur nouvelle base secrète. </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Apparemment l'école abriterait plusieurs pièces souterraines. </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Ce qui pourrait expliquer les anomalies.</em> </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Exactement. On va s'établir dans l'ancienne classe chimie, plus personne n'y vien même pas le concierge. Mais il faudra quand même ne pas  laissé de traces. </em></p><p>Une fois dans leur nouvelle base Chloé demanda. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>On commence par quoi ? </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Les anomalies ont été détectées dans le gymnase, alors on devrait commencer par là-bas. Mes lunettes de vue me permettent de voir les créateurs magiques. Vous avez bu du lait ?</em> </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Ouais bien sûr. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em> Je n'en ai pas besoin</em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Ah bon? Comment ça ? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>On pourra en parlé pour plutard, là on a plus important!</em> </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Très bien alors on y vas </em></p><p>Dans le gymnase tout était sombre et ils ne pouvaient que voir avec leurs lampes de poche. Chloé cherchait sous les gradins une piste quelconque. Alors qu'elle avançait la tête haute, elle marcha sur quelque chose. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Hé les gars... j'ai trouvé un truc... </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>C'est quoi ? Il se précipita vers elle pour ce que cela était. </em></p><p><strong>Rita: </strong> <em>Qu'est ce que... </em></p><p>Devant eux il y avait une longue racine noire, si noire qu'on aurait dit brûlé s'étendant à plusieurs kilomètres.</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Mais qu'est ce que ça fout là ? </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Ça continue à travers cette porte. </em></p><p>Rita s'accroupit et tatonna la racine. </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Je vais prendre des échantillons. On repart dans dans la base. On va faire débriefing ! </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>On ne peut pas voir la où ça mène ?! </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Seth, on peut éviter de MOURIR aujourd'hui si possible ? </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Ta question est sarcastique? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Oui. </em></p><p>***********************</p><p>Le trio était assis à réfléchir à plusieurs possibilités. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Ok... les anomalies devaient venir de la plante à laquelle la racine appartient. Donc on doit trouver la la plante et la déraciner. </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>C'est un bon début ! Mais si la plante provoque des anomalies, elle a sûrement un lien avec la magie. </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Tu as probablement raison.</em></p><p>Rita: <em>Ya forcément quelqu'un qui l'a planté ici...</em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Les filles, l'autre jour j'ai surpris Mme Cole sortir des cuisines. Elle avait un bout de racine semblable à celui qu'on a trouvé. </em></p><p>Chloé pris un petit temps avant de réaliser. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Okay, donc quand moi hier je t'ai demandé si tu n'avais vu personne de suspect, toi tu as jugé bon de rien me dire</em> <span class="u">elle l'avait dit d'un ton interrogatif mais cela ressemblait aussi à des reproches. Ou même des menaces</span></p><p><strong>Seth</strong>: <em>Je-je voulais te le dire mais c'était la nuit et je ne voulais pas te tracasser l'esprit avant d'aller dormir.</em></p><p>Chloé mit un doigt sous son propre nez et dit</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Techniquement c'était le matin! Mais bon, c'est pas grave. </em></p><p>Rita se tourna vers le tableau ardoise qui était derrière elle, un feutre ardoise à la main. </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Très bien...</em> <span class="u">elle chuchota d'abord</span> <em>on a un premier suspect. </em></p><p>Elle mit le nom de Mme Cole sur le tableau dans un coin. Et ajouta la racine tout au centre du tableau puis elle a relié le nom du professeur à la cause de l'anomalie. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong>  <em>elle en a peut-être mis dans la nourriture ! Elle veut nous empoisonner ! </em><span class="u">elle ouvrit grand les yeux comme si elle venait de réaliser ue sa mère n'était pas la sienne</span></p><p>Rita: <em>Calme toi, évitons les conclusions hâtives </em><span class="u">elle dit le plus calmement</span> <em>Il faudrait d'abord s'assurer que la racine qu'elle avait était la même que celle qu'on vient de découvrir. </em></p><p>Seth acquiesça Mais Rita fit une tête contrariée, elle allait devoir annoncer une nouvelle qui n'allait pas plaire à Chloé. </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Je vais faire des analyses pour savoir si la plante a un lien avec la magie. Mais... le bémol c'est que ça va prendre du temps... trois semaines... voir un mois et demie.</em></p><p>Chloé ferma les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche dit calmement: </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Humm... QUOI ?! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♤</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mon dieu je suis en retard ! Pardonnez moi !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La matière sombre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chloé: </strong>Attends. T'es en train d'me dire qu'on vient de commencer et qu'on doit attendre un MOIS ET DEMI ?!</p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> Pas forcément un mois mais ça va prendre du temps.</p><p>Chloé soupira. La patience n'était pas une des ses qualités. </p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong>Mais on a d'autres pistes, on peut aller voir où la racine menait ! </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> Je croyais que c'était une mauvaise idée <span class="u"> Il intervient</span> </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> Mais on va pas rester comme ca et rien faire !? </p><p><strong>Rita: </strong>Silence! </p><p>Elle avait crié d'une manière stricte dont ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue. </p><p><strong>Rita: </strong>On aura le temps Chloé,<span class="u">elle abaissé d'un ton</span> pour l'instant tant qu'on pas encore de plus de preuves on ne fera rien de risqués. </p><p>Chloé expire, son amie avait le don de calmer les esprits. Seth lui aussi se détendit.</p><p>
  <strong>GRrrrr...</strong>
</p><p> Apparemment la détente était fini! </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Vous avait entendu ça ? </em><span class="u">chuchota-elle</span></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Ça venait de dehors.</em> <span class="u">dit il en un dans souffle</span></p><p>Rita allait ouvrir la porte mais Seth l'en empêcha. </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Attends ! On ne sait pas ce qui a derrière. </em></p><p>Chloé intervint alors. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>J'ai pris plein d'affaires dans mon sac. Voyons ce qu'on a...</em> <span class="u">elle rajouta</span> <em>Rita la porte est fermée à clés ?</em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Well... </em></p><p>Elle sortie de son sac plusieurs affaires, certaines étaient... improbables </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Des bouteilles d'eau ?</em> <span class="u"> demanda il septique</span></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Mieux vaut être préparé à toutes éventualités. Mon père me le dit tout le temps. </em></p><p>Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en le regarder dans les yeux. "<em>Elle a l'aire vraiment contente de parler de son père. Elle ne doit sûrement pas le voir tout le temps</em>" pensa t-il </p><p>Rita: <em>Attends, </em><span class="u">dit elle interloquée</span> <em>t'as pas pris d'épée? </em></p><p>Chloé dit d'un aire désolé </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>J'en pas trouvé malheureusement... </em></p><p>Seth voulait lui dire qu'elle aurait pu lui demander où se trouvaient les armes mais se retient, Rita ne savait pas que Chloé vivait avec lui, elle ne savait même pas comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.  </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Mais parcontre t'as pris une batte de base-ball !</em> <span class="u">elle dit dun ton de reproche</span> <em>Et... et... heu... mais qu'es ce que c'est ? </em></p><p>Rita avait dans la main un petit bâton en métal. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui était sur le manche et le bâton s'allongea des deux extrémités. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Oh ça c'est pour moi ! </em><span class="u">dit-elle en prenant le bâton des mains de Rita</span> </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Dans ce cas... </em><span class="u">renchérit Seth</span> <em>je vais prendre... ça. </em></p><p>Il prit le gant arbalète de Chloé dans ces mains. Elle lui a expliqué comment il marchait. </p><p> Muni d'une batte de base-ball, d'un gant arbalète et d'un manche rétractable, ils ouvrirent la porte de leur refuge,  regardant d'où pouvait bien venir le bruit étrange. En s'avanceant dans le couloir, Seth vit une ombre passé au tournant. </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong><em>les filles...</em> <span class="u">chuchota-t-il</span> </p><p> Elles se rapprochèrent de lui sur la pointe des pieds. </p><p><strong>Rita: </strong> <em>qu'y a-t-il ?</em> </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>il y avait une ombre au bout du couloir. Faut y jeter un oeil ! </em></p><p>Chloé n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà parti. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>attends moi !!! </em><span class="u"> elle avait essayé de crier de la plus petite voix qu'elle avait</span> </p><p> </p><p>Arrivé de l'autre côté du couloir la matière sombre n'apparaissait pas. Seth dirigea sa lampe de tous les côtés mais rien à l'horizon. </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>Mais où est-ce que c'est passé ? </em></p><p>Rita posa sa mains sur l'épaule de Seth. </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong><em> On devrait peut-être rentrer. </em> <span class="u">proposa-elle</span></p><p>Un bruit ce fit entendre dans la pièce et prise de panique, Chloé frappa son bâton sur la nuque de Seth.</p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Aïe !!!</em> <span class="u">il cria furieusement</span></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Désolé... </em></p><p>Ils se reconcentrèrent sur l'inspection du couloir et c'est alors qu'un détail attira l'attention de Chloé. Quand elle se retourna et braqua sa lampe sur la silhouette qu'elle cru apercevoir. Elle vit donc une grande brume noire flauter à quelques centimètres du sol, il n'avait pas de membres, juste un corp -enfin si on pouvait appeler ca un corp- et une tête couvert d'un masque blanc avec deux trous pour les yeux inexistant. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> Les gars... <span class="u">les appela-elle toujours en fixant cette matière étrange</span></p><p>Seth et Rita se sont tournés pour faire face à cette énorme "chose". </p><p>Seth posa une main sur l'épaule de Chloé. </p><p><strong>Seth: </strong> <em>il nous a vu tu crois? </em> <span class="u">Il chuchota</span></p><p>La matière sombre s'est tournée et avancée vers eux. </p><p><strong>Rita: </strong> <em>oui </em> <em>je </em> <em>crois </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>je vais compter jusqu'à 3, et à 3 on se barre. Ok? </em></p><p>
  <em>Ils reculaient au fur et à mesure que la matière sombre s'approchait. </em>
</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Un... TROIS ! </em></p><p>Chloé prit ses jambes à son cou et couru aussi vite qu'elle pu toujours en s'assurant que Seth et Rita étaient à côté d'elle. La matière sombre les poursuivait à quelques mètres d'eux. Pas mal pour une chose qui n'a pas de pieds ! Arrivés dehors ils traversèrent la pelouse recherchant Vanessa des yeux. </p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Vanessa ! Démarre la voiture! DÉMARRE LA VOITURE !!!!</em></p><p>Quand ils sont montés dans la voiture et quittés le parking la matière sombre s'est arrêtée comme si un champ de force l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. </p><p><strong>Vanessa:</strong> <em>Qu'est ce que c'était ? </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em> On sait pas... </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em> C'était une matière sombre </em></p><p>Mais... mais oui Seth l'avait déjà vu ! C'était la la même chose qui l'avait attaqué lors de sa rencontre avec Chloé... Les faits se connectent, donc ça va plus loin qu'une histoire de racine...<em> encore il fallait trouver un lien entre la matière et la racine, <span class="u">pense a-t-il</span></em> . Chloé le sortie de ses pensées en soupirant. </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Pff... mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Et en plus je- nous devons attendre un mois! </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Ou quelques semaines</em> <span class="u">la rappelait t-il</span></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em> Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi pendant, "pendant quelques semaines" !? </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Peut-être agir normalement comme tous les adolescents et avoir une vie sociale ? <span class="u">Elle avait répondu ironiquement</span></em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> Oh god ! La maquette, j'avais oublié ! </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>On va la faire ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas !</em> <span class="u">la rassura Rita</span></p><hr/><p><strong>Vanessa:</strong> <em> Hey Rita, où je te dépose ? </em></p><p><strong>Rita: </strong> <em>Au prochain carrefour. Je ne veux pas réveiller mes parents. </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Ils sont au courant pour tous ces micmac magiques ? </em></p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>Oui mais ne veulent en aucun cas être en rapport avec.  </em></p><p><strong>Chloé: </strong> <em>Ça peux se comprendre d'un côté ...</em></p><p> Cette dernière bailla</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em> Je suis fatiguée... je vais dormir un peu <span class="u">déclara-t-elle </span> </em></p><p> Elle dépose alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Seth et ferme les yeux. Seth la regarda un instant avant e détourner sa tête. Génial... maintenant il devait rester immobile pour ne pas la réveiller !  </p><p><strong>Rita:</strong> <em>moi aussi, reveillez moi à destination ! </em></p><p> </p><p>/\/\/\/\/\/\/\</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir déposé Rita chez elle et être arrivés à Fablehaven  Seth et Chloé sont aller faire bref résumé de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à  grand-père Sorenson qui a convoqué tout le monde dans le salon. </p><p><strong>Kendra: </strong> <em>Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quoi ? </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Apparemment il y aurait plein de souterrains dans le lycée.</em> <span class="u">commença-t-il</span> </p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Et on dirait qu'une plante comme un arbre pousse dans l'un de ces souterrains, peut être que c'est ce qui provoque les anomalies ou alors c'est l'anomalie elle même. </em></p><p><strong>Seth:</strong> <em>Aussi !! Quelque chose nous a attaqué. C'était la même matière sombre qui m'avait attaqué le jour où Chloé a débarqué ici !</em></p><p><strong>Stan S:</strong> <em>j'avais déjà envoyé une équipe pour enquêter sur ces spectres, mais si cela a un rapport avec l'affaire que je vous ai donné, ça change certaines choses... </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>Comme ? </em></p><p><strong>Ruth S:</strong> <em>Peut-être que la mission est plus dangereuse que prévu </em></p><p>Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce. Tantôt interrompu par le bruit du vent dans les arbres, tantôt interrompu par les bruits des créateurs dehors allant çà et là. Warren prit alors la parole.</p><p><strong>Warren:</strong> <em>Certains faits s'emboitent. Les anomalies font leurs arrivées apparitions en même temps que ces matières sombres. </em></p><p><strong>Vanessa:</strong> <em>Ce ne sont pas des créateurs magiques, sinon on en aurait entendu parler ! </em></p><p><strong>Tanu:</strong> <em>Donc c'est forcément quelqu'un qui les a faîtes. </em></p><p><strong>Kendra:</strong> <em>Mais qui ? </em></p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> <em>C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir. </em></p><p><strong>Stan S:</strong> <em>Attendez</em> <span class="u">intervient-il </span> <em>Il se peut que se soit une coïncidence, même si vu comme ça tout à l'aire similaire. Je vais demander à Bracken de venir, il en saura peut-être plus. Warren, Tanu et Vanessa vont viendrez en aide à Trask, Mara et Élise. C'est à eux que j'ai confié la mission des matières sombres. Seth et Chloé vous continurez votre enquête sur les anomalies du lycée et si il s'avère que tout cela soit la même affaires alors on s'en occupera. </em></p><p>Grand-père fit une pause, l'aire de réfléchir. Il a ensuite levé la tête à l'attention de Chloé.</p><p><strong>Stan S:</strong> <em>Je t'ai donné ce travail parce que je pensais qu'il ne serait pas trop dangereux. Alors si tu veux arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, dit-le moi, nous comprendrons tous. </em></p><p>Chloé ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle hocha simplement la tête, faisant bousculer quelques de ses mèches devant son front. Elle voulais garder une question pour plutard, celle de Rita. C'était leur coéquipière, devait-elle savoir comment Seth et Chloé se sont rencontrait ?  Ce serait aussi lui dire que grand-père Sorenson était le capitaine des chevaliers de l'aube. Mais... on peut lui faire confiance. N'est ce pas ? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♤ </p><p>Hey :)  </p><p>Non en fait je déteste ces emojis 😐 </p><p>Hey ^^ </p><p>Voilà c'est mieux ! </p><p>Je sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression que ces matières sombres n'ont pas fini de nous causer des ennuis! En fait c'est que le début, tu ne peux même pas deviner ce qui vas ce passer dans le future </p><p>;) </p><p>Oh sh*t 😧</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>